Emerald
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: The Crystal Gems have a new addition to their family. Emerald. Join her adventures in Steven Universe! (Co-authored by Choyaheart)
1. A New Family

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. In this world, everyone has a birthstone but, what does this have to do with the story that me and my co-writer Choyaheart are working on?**

**Well, stay tuned.**

**Credit goes to my new Steven Universe co-writer Choyaheart.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Steven Universe. It belongs to Cartoon Network but we do own our OCs.**_

A young gem began to glow and then pop out in the temple.

Amethyst was the first one up.

She made her way to the temple.

When she came in the living room, she saw a dark green baby gem looking at her and cooing.

Amethyst approached her.

"Hey there. I'm Amethyst. What's your name?" She said, conversating with the mini-sized gem.

The dark green baby gem gurgled and glowed.

Amethyst then began to hear footsteps.

She turned around and saw Garnet.

"Oh. Um... Hey, Garnet. Guess who just woke up. This little gem did. Isn't she cute?" Amethyst said as she began to hold the baby gem.

The baby gem looked at Garnet curiously and glowed.

Garnet bent down and peered quizzically at the tiny green baby, unseen eyebrows scrunched in slight confusion.

From what she could see, this child(?) had two gems, marking her a fusion, but how could that be?

She was so small, and she was not displaying any kinds of insignias, Homeworld or otherwise.

She was indeed cute, however, and Garnet told Amethyst so as she cradled the Gem child(?) while sitting on the beige couch.

Still mighty confused, Garnet tried to initiate verbal communication by squishing the infant's cheeks, leaning in close, and whispering "I'm Garnet. Who are you and what business do you have here?"

The tiny Gem, instead of replying in kind, started to glow and cry.

Garnet grimaced, warning klaxons going off in her head, as she un-squished the child and looked at Amethyst in dismay, a rare emotion for Garnet.

"Garnet, please don't hurt her. She's a gem like us and we wouldn't hurt our own kind, would we?" Amethyst said as she looked at Garnet, with tears in her eyes.

Emerald looked at Garnet and giggled at her.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to know what's going on."

Her future vision was cloudy with confusion, mostly centered on the child.

Was she another Earth Gem? Was it all a disguise?

Suddenly, Pearl walked in the room, carrying an armful of swords.

She dropped all of them when she saw the new member of the Standing In The Living Room Gang.

As usual, she overreacted, screeching "GARNET?! What's going on?!"

Garnet turned towards the birdlike Gem, still holding the child.

Baby Emerald had a gem in the middle of her chest.

"Pearl, this is Emerald. We found her about a day ago in the middle of the battlefield." Amethyst said as Baby Emerald looked at Pearl and cooed.

"WE?! Who's we?" Pearl yelled, not calming down in the slightest.

"Hey, I didn't know about her either," Garnet said in a monotone.

"We all found her yesterday in her natural form. A dark green Earth gem. Just today, she came out of that form." Amethyst said as she looked at the two.

Garnet sighed, sitting down, as her future vision actually began to work again.

Of course, she didn't need to tell anyone about anything, and that included the reader.

"Oh, by the way, where is Steven?" Pearl asked Amethyst.

"They live right next door to us." Amethyst said as she looked at her.

Emerald looked at Garnet and placed her hand on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and she could see Ruby and Sapphire.

Baby Emerald opened her eyes and squealed.

"Hm," said Garnet, holding the baby by the foot. "So she has some sort of seeing powers."

"What are you talking about?" Pearl asked. "I didn't see anything happen."

Garnet replied, "I think she saw Ruby and Sapphire when she touched me."

Pearl considered this for a moment, then said,

"We should test this theory somehow."

She tapped her finger against her chin for a bit, then said,

"We should fuse and have her try to see us while we're fused, allowing us to figure out if she can actually do that."

She hooked her thumb toward Amethyst.

"And she can ask the baby questions about it." Garnet agreed, and they both looked to Amethyst for confirmation.

"Is Sardonyx going to be taking care of her? Also, we need to see what kind of gems are fused to make Emerald." Amethyst said as she looked at the two.

Garnet, the master of all things fusion, looked at the gem on the baby's chest and the other on Emerald's right arm.

"Well, it's definitely two green gems...Peridot perhaps? I think Sardonyx would be able to entertain her quite well, but she can't be here all the time."

"Wait a second! We're going to take care of her?" Pearl asked.

Garnet looked at her with an expression that read,

"You know you want to." She continued with,

" I only think that Emerald herself knows what gem's she's really comprised of..." Pearl did the classic Pearl Sigh and pointed out, "She can't really communicate with us."

"She can communicate through me. She's a Peridot and a Sapphire." Amethyst said as she looked at Garnet and Pearl.

Emerald looked at Garnet and Pearl and cried out to them.

Pearl picked the baby up and asked Amethyst,

"How? Did you only find this out today?"

Garnet meanwhile was introducing her Sapphire to Emerald's, through a series of complicated gestures only known to the diminutive gems.

"You see, Pearl. Amethysts like me are communicators to Emeralds like her." Amethyst said as she looked at Pearl.

Emerald reached out to Garnet and cooed at her.

She closed her eyes and began to introduce her dark green sapphire to Garnet.

The dark green sapphire looked at the blue gem.

"Hi there, Sapphire. I'm Dark Green Sapphire." She said.

"Hm. I have some questions." Said the blueberry gem.

Her tone was not malevolent, but not very kind, either.

Of course, this was the mindscape, and anything could appear, so, suddenly table and chairs.

Sapphire sat in one and motioned Dark Green Sapphire to another.

Dark Green Sapphire walked over to the Blue Sapphire, nervously and sat down.

Dark Green Peridot took a look at the red Ruby.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked.

Ruby grumbled, "We've not been having the best day."

She looked pointedly at Dark Green Peridot with a Ruby-gaze that used to send armies running, but now only looked like a terrier eyeing a smaller terrier.

Over at the table, Sapphire looked at Ruby and giggled, seeing her wife's silly antics.

She turned back to Dark Green and asked, "What are you doing here? Why did you show up in the Temple, of all places?"

"Well...You see...Our mother was fighting in the war, alongside the Earth gems. As she was fighting, she told one of the guards to hide Baby Emerald and keep her safe. After the war, recently, as Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were leaving to go home, Amethyst found Baby Emerald but only in her natural form. Tonight, Emerald is just beginning to wake up and emerge. Pearl killed her mother and now, Emerald doesn't have nothing to call home." Dark Green Sapphire said as tears began to form in her eyes and she was now crying.

Dark Green Peridot saw the tears in her wife's eyes.

"Sapphire, don't cry. Please?" She said.

Sapphire made a sympathetic sound and looked over at Ruby again.

She had made a skateboard and was trying to teach Dark Green Peridot how to use it, all animosity forgotten.

She looked over at her fellow Gem.

To be honest, Sapphire knew a lot about motherhood, even as Gems expressed it.

Outside of the mindscape, Garnet was staring at Emerald, blankly and emotionlessly.

Pearl was starting to get worried, so, naturally, she started asking, "Garnet? What's going on? GARNET?"

Garnet heard nothing.

Sapphire said to her forest-colored companion, "I'm truly sorry to hear that."

"I don't know what we should do. Emerald needs you all to take care of her and protect her. Please tell Garnet about what happened to Emerald. Please make sure that Pearl knows." Dark Green Sapphire said, through her tears.

Meanwhile on the outside...

Emerald looked at Garnet, worriedly.

"Garnet, Emerald does need your help to take care of her. In fact, she needs all of us." Amethyst said as Emerald placed her little pinky finger on Garnet's.

Suddenly, Garnet was back, after the two Sapphires' conversation.

She put her hand comfortingly on Emerald's head and smiled, having come to her conclusion.

"Of course I'll take care of her."

Just then, Emerald's stomach began to growl.

It was audible to everyone in the room.

"She's... She's hungry. What do we feed baby gems like her?" Amethyst asked

"Well..." Pearl mused. "Gems can eat, but they don't get hungry..."

Garnet said, "Maybe it was 'programmed' into her by her mother."

Pearl turned around and looked at her. "Mother...?"

"Yes, she said she fought in the Gem War on our side. I suppose to make her act like a baby, she was made to get hungry. Or..."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as everyone sans Emerald considered the alternative.

"She's three-quarters Gem," finished Pearl.

"Pearl, she's 100% gem and she's really hungry." Amethyst said as Emerald began to cry.

"Well, I have no idea," said Pearl, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Does she eat solid food?"

"Pearl, she's only a baby. She can't have solid food yet. Also, about Emerald's mom, she was a Homeworld gem who crashed here on Earth. She was a Queen." Amethyst said as she looked at them.

"A Queen," Pearl asked, with more than the slightest touch of sarcasm.

She moved to the kitchen, grabbed the food processor, some sweet potatoes, spinach, and banana, and began to methodically chop them and put them in the food processing receptacle.

"The only 'Queens' I've ever heard of are the Diamonds!"

She began to withdraw a high chair from her Gem. "Do explain."

"You see, Pearl... During the war, after she told the guards to hide Baby Emerald, that is when she attacked you and you shattered her. Now, Emerald has no mother." Amethyst said, through tears.

Pearl dropped the chair and got even paler, if that was even possible.

"Oh my stars."

She was suddenly quite teary as well, and brought herself to apologize.

She set up the high chair, retrieving it from the ground, and set the baby in it, still compulsively apologizing and justifying her actions in one long mumble.

Emerald looked at Pearl and cooed worriedly.

She held her pinky finger out to her, saying that she forgives her.

Pearl smiled, relieved.

Of course, actions spoke better than words, and she summoned a bib and set out the baby food, allowing Emerald to choose which one she wanted...first. Nutrition is important.

Emerald kept her eyes on the carrot one.

She pointed at it and cooed.

"Carrot? What carrot? You are certain there was never a carrot there. There is, however, sweet potato."

Pearl assumed that's what Emerald wanted, and with only Amethyst in the room, looked to her for advice, and fast.

"She really does love to eat carrots. They give her night vision. Do you have any with you?" Amethyst asked as Emerald was kicking her little legs, getting upset.

Pearl hightailed the hundred feet back to the refrigerator, looking in the crisper for the sweet roots.

She found some, and quickly they, too, were pureè.

Anyways, the baby was carefully fed, using knowledge long-buried from her time with baby Steven.

Speak of the devil...

The door opened and Steven came in. "Hey guys. What's going on?" He asked.

Pearl, slightly startled, replied, "Oh, hello Steven! Amethyst and I were just...hanging...out?" She burped the baby.

Emerald turned around to look at Steven and warbled at him.

"Who's this, Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl?" Steven asked as he focused his attention on the gem baby.

Amethyst gulped.

"Glad you asked, little man." She said, nervously as she looked at Garnet and Pearl.

Garnet, who was apparently in the room as well, said,

"Steven, this is Baby Emerald. She's...new."

**(So... There's a new addition to the Crystal Gems family. Emerald, a fusion. Amethyst is a communicator for Emerald, since the dark green gem can't talk yet. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Fusion Takeover Part 1

Steven looked at Emerald.

"She seems cute. Could I hold her?" He said as Emerald looked at the others, worried.

"Only if it's alright with her," Pearl said, picking up the baby and looking to Amethyst.

"Emerald is afraid that Rose Quartz is going to do something to her." Amethyst said as she looked at Emerald.

Emerald looked at the Rose Quartz gem that was on Steven's belly.

Garnet and Pearl grimaced, not wanting this whole debacle to happen again.

"Well, you see, Emerald, Rose Quartz, not unlike your mother, gave her life so Steven could have his."

Garnet finished,

"He's not Rose Quartz at all."

Emerald looked around.

She was wanting a new gem fusion to play with.

Pearl took the baby and went outside.

She looked to Garnet with a very telling gaze and she followed.

Amethyst began to cry.

Pearl whipped around so fast like you have no idea how fast this bird lady turned a 180.

"Amethyst, what's wrong?" she asked, multiple potential answers to the question racing through her head.

"Emerald...!" Amethyst said, worried.

Emerald looked at them and giggled.

"What?" Garnet said.

It was a question, but Garnet's brash way of speaking made it a demand.

"She seems fine. Did she say something rude?"

"No. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really worried about Emerald." Amethyst said as she looked at the two.

"You seem to have quite the connection to her," Garnet said as Pearl said simultaneously,

"What are you worried about? I don't see anything wrong."

"I'm just worried that you two are going to take a really long time with her." Amethyst said as Emerald looked at the gems that were on Garnet's hands.

"Really long doing what, exactly?" Garnet asked while shining lights on the wall with her gems for the excitable baby to chase.

"Becoming Sardonyx and spending time with her." Amethyst said as she looked at Garnet.

Emerald looked at Garnet and Pearl.

"Amethyst, I understand that you're worried, and not the biggest fan of Sardonyx to begin with...but it's important that Emerald isn't surprised by anybody suddenly appearing." Pearl reasoned.

"If what you really want to do is fuse, then you two can form Opal. Sugilite is much too dangerous to be around a child." Garnet said as she looked at her.

Emerald cried out for Garnet and Pearl.

She was wanting Sardonyx.

"She wants Sardonyx." Amethyst said, sadly.

In a flash, our favorite game show giant was crouching in front of the child.

"Well, if it isn't the newest member of the family!" Sardonyx said as she spun around in a full 360.

Emerald looked around, worriedly.

_Where was Garnet and Pearl?_

"Right here, you verdant vibrant thing!" Sardonyx gleefully trilled.

Emerald cooed and squealed at her.

She then crawled into her hand.

Sardonyx put her hands together in a scoop, then closed two eyes and lifted her up to get a better look at her.

Emerald saw four eyes.

She warbled and cooed at Sardonyx.

Sardonyx laughed, using one hand to cover her mouth.

"Darling, is there anything she wants to tell me?" She asked Amethyst.

"She says Sardonyx, I'm so glad that you're here. You're a fusion just like me and I would do anything to stick by your side. I myself am lonely. I never got to know my sisters...My mom... Anything! If you were my sister, would you help take care of me?" Amethyst said as she translated Emerald's coos and warbles.

Sardonyx was momentarily surprised, which was not usually a Sardonyx emotion.

She hadn't expected the child's thoughts to be so complicated.

She smiled and got shorter, shrinking until she was a bit taller than Garnet.

"Of course!"

All three gems were enamored with the child in a way they couldn't explain.

"So... What are you going to do first with her?" Amethyst asked the giant comedian gem.

Emerald was afraid that she did something wrong.

"Well, what does one do first with a baby but explore with them the world?" Sardonyx whirled Emerald around so that she was facing the boardwalk.

"You go get Steven! Ohohoho!"

"Sardonyx, Emerald loves being loved on. She loves being hugged, picked up, tickled...You name it." Amethyst said.

Sardonyx winked, then shooed Amethyst off.

She gently tossed Emerald up in the air, then caught her in a hug.

Emerald looked at Sardonyx.

"Mama...?" She said, babbling.

Sardonyx was surprised at the sudden vocalization.

She felt very flattered and didn't you know that game show hosts make great moms?

She blushed and brushed away a quick tear.

Emerald looked at Sardonyx, with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, if only for a little while, dear."

***Cue hugging***

"Now, where is the rest of the crew? It's go time!"

Amethyst ran back into the temple, crying.

Steven saw her.

"Amethyst, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Sardonyx is the problem. She won't let me anywhere near my Emerald. Is there something that we can do to stop her?" Amethyst said as she looked at him.

Steven began to think and then had an idea.

"Smoky Quartz!" He said, excited.

"Then let's do it!" Amethyst said as she and Steven now began to dance.

**(Sorry for the late update, Choyaheart. Anyways, Choyaheart and I have decided to make Emerald a few months old. Amethyst is really jealous of Sardonyx, isn't she? Anyways, Choyaheart... I hope we can continue more and stay tuned for chapter three!)**


	3. Something New

A few minutes later, Emerald was sitting on Sardonyx's hand gem when she saw another fusion running in.

It was brown-gray.

"Sardonyx, it's us. Smoky Quartz!" Smoky Quartz said as she looked at the taller gem.

"Darling, of course! You know what I say about fusion: More is always better!" Sardonyx said as she deposited Emerald into Smoky's arms.

"Emerald, meet your sibling!"

"I thought you were her only sibling, Sardonyx." Smoky said as she began to hold Emerald.

"Smoky, really! Am I the only person here? Everyone in the Crystal Gems is Emerald's family, and you, darling, are most certainly a Crystal Gem. Now let's hit the boardwalk!" Sardonyx said as she spun around.

Emerald looked at Sardonyx, worried.

She was afraid that she had done something wrong.

"Mama..." Emerald said as she began to cry.

Sardonyx picked Emerald up, swaddling her, and motioned for Smoky to come along to the boardwalk and arcade.

Smoky came with Sardonyx.

"So, Sardonyx...How do you like Emerald so far?" She asked.

"She seems to be very...attached!" Sardonyx said with a laugh, referring to the baby connected to her by the hip.

"I quite like her. I think she'll be a real joy when she grows up." She continued.

"Is it a bad thing for Emerald to be attached?" Smoky Quartz asked.

The Amethyst part of her was upset.

"Not necessarily," Sardonyx replied as the two walked on. "Sometimes, being too free-spirited is one's downfall! Ohoho! But, -and here her voice dropped in volume- moderation is necessary, darling." She ruffled Smoky's hair in a sagely-older-sister fashion. "You taught me that."

Smoky smiled at her.

"I guess I did." She said, with a laugh.

Emerald clutched onto her head and cried out.

Sardonyx laughed and led the two to the tater tot stand.

"Umm, Sardonyx? Why is Emerald crying and clutching onto her head?" Smoky Quartz said, trying to get Sardonyx's attention.

"Whose?" Sardonyx said, confused.

Emerald looked at Sardonyx and began to hold onto her head.

"Uh oh!" Smoky Quartz said, worried.

Sardonyx pulled Emerald off with some difficulty.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at Smoky.

Just before Smoky Quartz could say something, Emerald split and there was a dark green Peridot and a dark green Sapphire in the baby's place.

"Sapphire, I'm... I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you." Dark green Peridot said, apologizing to its Sapphire.

"It's just that Emerald is afraid to know the truth." Dark green Sapphire said as she looked at Sardonyx and then at Smoky Quartz.

Dark green Peridot ran over to Sardonyx.

"Wow. You are so beautiful." He said as he looked at her.

Sardonyx was taken aback by the compliment and smiled, giving a buck-toothed grin.

"What do you mean by the truth?" She said as she turned to the Dark Green Sapphire, frowning.

Dark green Sapphire looked at Sardonyx, surprised.

"I... I'm sorry. Maybe Peridot and I should fuse back again." She said, concerned.

She was looking at a three gem fusion.

Dark green Peridot walked back over to Dark green Sapphire and held her hand.

"It's okay, Sapphire. Don't cry. I know that you miss Mom but, she will be back though, right?" He said as they looked at Sardonyx.

"I reiterate, darling. What are you referring to? Is it about your mother?" Sardonyx asked as she twisted around.

Smoky Quartz looked at Sardonyx, concerned.

"Could you ask them to fuse back? I'm really worried about Emerald." She said as the Dark green Sapphire ran up to Sardonyx and hugged her.

Sardonyx hugged her back.

As she squeezed the little green broccoli crystal tighter, it finally clicked.

Emerald's mother must have been a three-gem fusion.

"Excuse me but, would you like Emerald back?" Dark green Peridot asked as he looked at Sardonyx.

Smoky Quartz looked at Sardonyx and nodded her head yes.

Sardonyx nodded as well.

Dark green Sapphire and Dark green Peridot danced together and now, Baby Emerald was back.

Emerald looked up at Sardonyx, wanting to be held.

Sardonyx could not resist the baby's affections, and there they were…

At the tater tot stand.

Smoky Quartz looked at Sardonyx.

"You know that I can cook, right?" She said as she looked at her.

"Yeeeeees, but Emerald has got to see the best that Beach City can offer! Don't you?" She cooed to the baby dramatically.

Emerald looked around, worried.

Sardonyx began to calm her down.

"How about we ride the Ferris wheel? It's perfectly safe for young children." She said as she looked at the Ferris wheel and then at Smoky.

Smoky Quartz began to hold Sardonyx's other hand.

Sardonyx smiled at the small gesture.

Smoky Quartz got them some tater tots and then led Sardonyx and them over to the Ferris wheel.

Emerald looked at Sardonyx and cooed.

She was hungry.

Sardonyx traded looks with Smokey, pretending to be surprised, then smiled and pulled an extra bowl of carrot puree out of Pearl's gem.

"Sardonyx, Emerald wants something fruity to drink." Smoky Quartz said as she looked at her, with passionate eyes.

Sardonyx shrugged, put the carrot back and then pulled out what appeared to be apple juice.

"Did you find her baby bottle, sweetheart or... Should I treat you just like her when we get home?" Smoky Quartz asked as she began to hold Sardonyx in a romantic embrace.

Emerald was crying badly.

"?" Sardonyx said as the baby was given juice from a sippy cup.

"Dear, we give her a baby bottle." Smoky Quartz said, in clarification.

"Oh!" Sardonyx said, in realization.

The cup was now switched out for a baby bottle.

"I don't know much about raising kids this young. I guess you could say...I wasn't really around." Sardonyx said as she laughed at her own joke alongside Smoky Quartz, who was laughing nervously while Emerald was suckling on her bottle of juice.

As Emerald was doing that, Sardonyx was buying tickets for them so that they could ride the Ferris wheel.

"Are you excited?" She asked, looking down at her.

Emerald looked up at her and placed her hand on Sardonyx's cheek.

She saw Pearl and Garnet.

She squealed excitedly.

**(Fusion romances going on here which is why I'm going to name this chapter something different. Choyaheart, I hope you didn't mind if I corrected some things. I hope we can continue this and everyone... Stay tuned for chapter four!)**


End file.
